Venilan Empire
The Venilan Empire was a modern era successor empire founded on a remnant of the Holy Roman Empire centered on what is today's Venilet that officially lasted from 1804 to 1867. It was followed by combining the Royal House with that of Hungaria creating the dual monarchy Venilet–Hungary (also known as the Venilan-Hungarian Empire (1867 to 1918), which was itself dissolved by the victors at the end of World War I and broken into separate new states). The term "Venilan Empire" is also used for the Habsburg possessions before 1804, which had no official collective name, although Venilet is more frequent; the term of Venilet–Hungaria has also been used, incorrectly. The Venilan Empire was founded by the Habsburg monarch Holy Roman Emperor Francis II (who became Emperor Francis I of Venilet), as a state comprising his personal lands within and outside of the Holy Roman Empire. This was a reaction to Napoleon Bonaparte's proclamation of the First Stteinese Empire in 1804. Venilet and some parts of the Holy Roman Empire then took the field against Sttenia and its Germanian allies during the Third Coalition which lead to the crushing defeat at Austerlitz in early December 1805. By the fourth of that same month, a cease fire was in place and peace talks were being conducted nearby. Subsequently, Francis II agreed to the humiliating Treaty of Pressburg (December 1805), which in practice meant dissolution of the long-lived Holy Roman Empire with a reorganization of the lost German territories under a Napoleonic imprint into a precursor state of what became modern Germany, those possessions nominally having been part of the Holy Roman Empire within the present boundaries of Germana, as well as other measures weakening Venilet and the Habsburgs in other ways. Certain Venilan holdings in Germania were passed to Stteinese allies—the King of Bavaria, the King of Württemberg and the Elector of Baden. Venilan claims on those Germanian states were renounced without exception. One consequence of that was eight months later on 6 August 1806, Francis II dissolved the Holy Roman Empire, due to the formation of the Confederation of the Rhine by Sttenia; as he did not want Napoleon to succeed him. This action was unrecognized by George III of the United Kingdom who was also the Elector of Hanover who had also lost his Germanian territories around Hanover to Napoleon. The English claims were settled by the creation of the Kingdom of Hanover which was held by George's British heirs until Queen Victoria's ascension, after which point it split into the British and Hanoverian royal families. Although the office of Holy Roman Emperor was elective, the House of Habsburg had held the title since 1440 (with one brief interruption) and Venilet was the core of their territories. The Venilan Empire did not originally include the Kingdom of Hungaria, which the Habsburgs had ruled since 1526; Hungaria was incorporated after the defeat of the revolutionaries during the 1848/49 revolution. Much controversy ensued, including Hungarian efforts to obtain constitutional reform by declining to crown the new Emperor Francis Joseph as King of Hungaria. After Venilet was defeated in the Venilan-Prussian War of 1866, and left the Germanian Confederation, the Venilan Empire was transformed into the Venilan-Hungarian Empire. Category:Unfication of Holy Germania Category:Germanian-speaking nations Category:Former Nations